


Заходит парень в бар...

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [8]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: История о том, как Гарри переехал к Перри и осознал, что он, кажется, не такой уж и натурал.





	Заходит парень в бар...

Ладно, держу пари, вы спрашиваете себя, что за чертовщину творит этот парень. "Гарри, — скажете вы, — фильм вышел пять лет назад, какого хрена ты вспомнил об этом сейчас?" Так вот, штука в том, что к юбилею задумали выпустить коллекционное издание, на котором я, кстати, не заработал ни цента. Зато оказалось, что у нас, черт возьми, есть фанаты. Никогда не думал, что обзаведусь фанатами. Стерва-жизнь помотала меня: был мелким преступником, ворующим Икс боксы, теперь стал узнаваемым лицом на вечеринках в Лос-Анджелесе. А это первый круг ада, означающий, что ты больше не можешь отделываться от людей, поведав им, что изобрел одноразовую бритву или еще какое-нибудь дерьмо.   
  
Ну ладно, я соврал. Кое-что я с этого все же получил, но уж точно не так много, как Гей Перри, вот у кого хватило ума организовать себе действительно выгодный контракт. Юристы, которые занимаются договорами – долбаные стервятники. В любом случае, я все еще работаю с Перри, а Хармони, вот сюрприз, сделала карьеру как актриса. Оказалось, что “Поцелуй навылет” весьма неплох, даже для Среднего Запада, похоже, народ там не так уж сильно оскорбляется из-за ругательств. Никто не был удивлен тем, как все сложилось, сильнее меня самого. Чувствуешь себя чертовски странно, когда тебя останавливает турист из Айовы и просит автограф. Но неважно, наша история не об этом. Вы, наверное, в курсе, что мы с Перри теперь вместе? Ага, все правда, и я расскажу вам, друзья мои, как это случилось.  
  
— Что? — я взглянул на Перри.  
  
— Слушай, клиент подозревает, что его дружок ему изменяет. Я бы сам это сделал, но ты очень похож на того парня и … — Перри не договорил.  
  
— Просто каждая собака знает, что ты гей? — спрашивая, я старался не думать обо всех тех мужиках, которых он приводил домой. Семьдесят пять баксов, потраченные на беруши, оказались чертовски удачным вложением средств.  
  
Видите ли, дело в том, что моя квартира оказалась разрушена в результате перестрелки и небольшого пожара, который случился, когда пуля пробила газопровод и подожгла полотенце, висевшее на ручке духовки. Кстати сказать, в стрельбе не было ни капельки моей вины. Откуда я мог знать, что восьмидесятилетняя старушка на деле окажется боссом наркомафии с парочкой наемных убийц под боком, а вовсе не божьим одуванчиком, страдающим от обманщиков-рабочих, как думал ее сын. Поэтому я переехал к Перри. Выглядело это примерно так:  
  
— За все чертовы годы, что я был частным детективом, я не попадал в такое количество перестрелок. Каким образом с тобой постоянно случается подобное дерьмо? О, погоди-ка, это потому что ты долбаный идиот! — разорялся Перри.  
  
— Так мне можно пожить у тебя? — я одарил его своей самой блестящей улыбкой. В ответ он просто уставился на меня. — Или так, или я разобью лагерь на лужайке перед твоим домом.  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал Перри, вздыхая. — Блядь, я об этом еще пожалею. Ладно, ты можешь пожить здесь, пока не найдешь новую квартиру. На диване, я не собираюсь рисковать тем, что ты раздолбаешь мне комнату для гостей. Снова.   
  
Я закашлялся и постарался не думать о том случае, когда я разбил бутылку ужасно дорогого виски Перри прямо на не менее дорогом шелковом покрывале. Вот так и получилось, что я стал жить с Перри, ночуя у него на диване. Конечно, он убрал с моей территории все ценное и превратил комнату для гостей в гибрид спальни и гостиной. Но диван у него был удобным и стоил, пожалуй, больше, чем я зарабатывал за год.   
  
Подождите, стоп, я забыл рассказать вам о Хармони! Черт, извините за это, пять лет прошло, а я все такой же хреновый рассказчик. Так вот… Хармони огорошила меня новостями, как только я открыл дверь нашей квартиры. Она сидела, устроившись в кресле, и покусывала губы:  
  
— Гарри, нам нужно поговорить.  
  
— О чем? — спросил я, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, где успел облажаться.   
  
— Не думаю, что это сработает, – сказала Хармони и взмахнула рукой, прерывая меня, как только я открыл рот. — Мне предложили главную роль в сериале.   
  
— Это же потрясающе!  
  
— Проблема в том, Гарри, что это в Канаде, через месяц я уезжаю. Меня не будет больше года и… — она сделала паузу. — В твоем личном деле есть несколько приводов и пара серьезных преступлений. Я узнавала, тебе не впустят в страну на такой долгий срок.   
  
Перри подергал за ниточки и устроил мне лицензию частного детектива, несмотря на приводы, которые были у меня в Нью-Йорке. Было еще короткое судебное разбирательство, связанное с людьми, которых я убил в фильме, меня признали невиновным на том основании, что это была самооборона.  
  
— Я мог бы приезжать к тебе, — я попытался уговорить Хармони.   
  
Она вздохнула:  
  
— Я уже давно не чувствую себя счастливой, Гарри. Я тебя люблю, но… Ты не мой единственный. Я думала, что это ты, но нет...  
  
Я кивнул:  
  
— Ничего нельзя сделать?   
  
— Ничего, — покачала головой Хармони. — Ты можешь остаться здесь, пока не найдешь собственное жилье, поживешь в комнате для гостей.  
  
Так мы с Хармони расстались, и я остался жить у нее на диване до ее отъезда в Канаду, потому что Перри отказался выступить для меня поручителем по договору аренды, объяснив это тем, что я ходячий магнит для неприятностей. В конце концов Хармони уехала, и мне досталась ее квартира. И она совсем не обрадовалась моему звонку с новостями о том, что у неё дома приключились перестрелка и пожар.   
  
— Я оставила тебя одного в квартире на месяц, и вот что случилось!  
  
— Как, по-твоему, я должен был догадаться, что крошечная старушка заправляет отрядом тренированных убийц? — оправдывался я, возясь с зажигалкой. К счастью, мне удалось спасти сигареты, а вот бару пришел конец.   
  
На другом конце провода послышался грохот.   
  
— Насколько большим был пожар, Гарри?  
  
— Ну, сначала он был совсем маленьким, а потом, в общем, огонь распространился на соседнюю квартиру... Но никто не пострадал!  
  
— Ты выплатишь мне каждый гребаный цент страхового депозита. И еще, помнишь, я говорила, что об аренде можешь не волноваться?  
  
— Угу? — я поморщился от тона ее голоса.   
  
— Ты платишь аренду!  
  
Что я могу сказать о гей-барах — они почти не отличаются от обычных, разве что музыка дерьмовая, а народ одет получше. Мне пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не обчистить несколько карманов или не прихватить пару часов. Перри до такой степени не обрадовался, когда я в последний раз спер на заправке пачку жвачки, что свалил на меня реорганизацию всех файлов “Сентрона” за два года.  
  
Черт, я снова это сделал. Уверен, вы спрашиваете себя: “Почему Гарри оказался в гей-баре? Мы-то думали, он натурал”. И я так думал, ребята, и я так думал…  
  
Как Перри и обещал, дружок нашего клиента был здесь. Он уже болтал с каким-то парнем и жался к нему поближе, прямо как дамочка из рассказов о Джонни Госсамере. Я незаметно проскользнул к стойке, заказал виски с колой, быстренько выпил и заказал еще. После этого положил руку на плечо цели, он обернулся ко мне с недовольным «Да?», однако раздражение на его лице тут же сменилось вожделением.   
  
Ладно, это была плохая идея: отправиться с ним в туалет, потом позволить ему прижать меня к стене кабинки, и уж совсем отвратительной идеей было хватать его за задницу. К тому моменту, когда мы оторвались друг от друга, я забыл, что на мне висит прослушка, а продолжение веселья не состоялось только благодаря тому, что Перри последовал за нами и злобно схватил меня сзади за рубашку. Джейк в этот момент решил, что с него довольно, и я его не виню, сам бывал на его месте чаще чем хотелось бы. Я попытался смыться, но Перри, черт его дери, не позволил мне так просто отделаться, заявив: «Отправляйся домой и сиди там, пока я не вернусь».  
  
Лежа на диване в ожидании Перри, который должен был вернуться со встречи с клиентом, я вспоминал поцелуи Джейка, тяжесть чужого тела, прижимающего меня к стене, ощущение колкой щетины на губах. Это было не так уж плохо, на самом деле было чертовски приятно. Лучше, чем в тот раз, когда Перри меня поцеловал, но тогда все случилось слишком внезапно, к тому же мы пытались избавиться от трупа — обстоятельства не самые благоприятные для хорошего поцелуя.   
  
Входная дверь открылась, потом с грохотом захлопнулась. Вот дерьмо, Перри вернулся домой и, похоже, был недоволен всей этой историей с гей-баром.   
  
— Гарри, каким образом с тобой постоянно случается какая-то херня? Серьезно, все что от тебя требовалось — это войти внутрь, найти цель, заставить его тебя поцеловать, снять поцелуй скрытой камерой и свалить оттуда. Но нет! Что делаешь ты? Идешь и трахаешься с ним! Я… Я… Я просто не понимаю, Гарри. Как ты это делаешь? Как, блядь, ты творишь такую хрень? Умудряешься провалить простейшее задание.   
  
— Ну… — пробормотал я, сев на диване. — Эм, я не хотел ничего такого, это просто случилось, — я прочистил горло, и Перри снова впился в меня взглядом.   
  
— Не знаю, почему я все это терплю, и каким гребаным чудом ты выживал один в Нью-Йорке?  
  
Я встал и подошел к Перри.  
  
— Я был в порядке, даже до встречи с тобой, клянусь, в порядке. Ну ладно, у меня было несколько стычек с законом…  
  
Перри взглянул на меня:  
  
— Это потому, что ты был вором, Гарри. Ты крал у людей вещи, очень дорогие вещи, и мне пришлось очень, очень потрудиться, чтобы убрать эту информацию из твоих записей. Вот как обстояли дела, Гарри.  
  
Ну хорошо, да, он был прав, но, но, но… да. И тогда я решил его поцеловать. Читал статью в Ньюсвик или каком-то подобном дерьме, там говорилось, что поцелуи снижают давление и замедляют сердечный ритм, а учитывая, как Перри покраснел и сжимал кулаки, я был всерьез обеспокоен тем, не лопнет ли у него аневризма или еще что. Поэтому я толкнул его к ближайшей стене и поцеловал. И даже успел немного поработать языком, прежде чем Перри меня оттолкнул.   
  
— Черт, не могу поверить, что я тут в роли хорошего парня, — пробормотал он. — Гарри, ты натурал, ты пьян, у тебя стресс и, Господь свидетель, ты ни с кем не спал с отъезда Хармони.   
  
— А как же сегодняшний вечер? — спросил я. — Ну, то есть сегодня у меня почти был секс.  
  
— Я удержал тебя от колоссальной глупости, — ответил Перри.  
  
— От какой? От секса с парнем?  
  
— Нет, засранец, от секса с парнем нашего клиента.  
  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза:  
  
— Мне кажется, я не такой натуральный натурал, как думал.  
  
Перри все еще пялился на меня, и у меня было чувство, что если не начать действовать, причем быстро, то этот спор растянется на всю ночь. Поэтому я снова его поцеловал, и Перри ответил, и, Боже мой, это было здорово. Бедрами я чувствовал его стояк, который ясно давал понять, что Перри более чем заинтересован во мне.  
  
— Постараюсь все не испортить, — выдохнул я, оторвавшись от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
  
Вот так мы с Перри сошлись. Извините, что опустил грязные подробности, но некоторые вещи лучше оставить на откуп воображению. Я слышу, как Перри спускается по лестнице, поэтому мне лучше сворачиваться. Хочу добавить еще одну вещь, прежде чем закончу: мы поженились, это правда. Перри говорит, что это было ради налоговых льгот, но в глубине души я знаю — это потому что он меня любит.  
  
— Гарри, ты опять записываешь свои идиотские комментарии для DVD?   
  
— А на что это похоже?  
  
— Выключай камеру, у нас есть дело. ПротоКоп пытается засудить Хармони за слишком низкие балконные ограждения.


End file.
